Well here goes nothing
by ScarletFireFreeze
Summary: A cute girl finds out that she's more then just a normal girl and finds herself at Hogwarts and falls in love with non a very obvious boy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters but Vicky is my character.

ENJOY!!!

She was on the train. She couldn't believe she was going to Hogwarts. It wasn't like her dream, since she did live in the "ruff" parts of the United States. But she did know that she was a witch and that her father was Sirius Black. But she was going into the fifth year. She didn't know a dam thing about magic…. Well maybe she knew a little bit. But she didn't have any of the books or the dress. She had her street clothes. Muggle clothes they were called. She was stuck in the Muggle world till Albus Dumbledore said she could come. She was on the train. The Hogwarts Express… With no one else on. It was already three month's into a new year so no students were on there.

So who am I talking about you ask. I'm using "She" as her name but seriously her real name is Vicky Black. The age of 15. Born on the same day, as Harry Potter but not one of them knows this yet….

"Why do I have to be the one to make the biggest entrance yet to that school by coming in late and also not even wearing the right clothing? I'm so screwed!"

Vicky put her head into her hands and shook her head. She was thinking about how horrible it would be when the train just stopped and Vicky was thrown out of her seat. Next thing she knew an old woman and an old man came up to her as she stood up.

"You must be Vicky Black. I am Professor McGonagall…"

The woman bowed and gestured over to the man.

"And this is the head master, Albums Dumbledore."

The man bowed and stepped up to Vicky.

"We are so glad you are here Vicky. We thought you would turn down our invitation."

Vicky couldn't believe that a witch and a wizard were talking to her. She nodded.

"Well I'm really sorry that I don't got the stuff you wanted me to get and the clothing too…"

Vicky showed what she was wearing and smiled a bit. She was wearing a pair of baggy army pants and a black tang top wit the words "If you kill me for what I am, then you know nothing of life." She also had raven black hair down to her waist and golden eyes; which could turn blood red when was she was pissed off.

"Well till we can get you robes you can wear what you're wearing."

Vicky smiled and followed them out of the train into the castle. She kept her head down when she passed the students in the hall. Why do they look at me that way? 

"Now Vicky…"

Dumbledore turned around and stopped right before the great hall doors.

"I would like you to wait right here till some one comes and gets you. All you have to do is walk up to the front, sit on a stool and have a hat be placed on your head while a few words are being said about you then you can go to where you are sorted to."

"Alright Professor Dumbledore."

Vicky bowed as both adults felt. She sighed and slumped down.

"I bet every one in the school is in there right now. Eating. And I have to walk all in front of them? Some one is seriously out to get me…."

It felt like forever but some one stepped out of the great hall and came walking right towards her.

"You must be the new one. Come on, get up."

Vicky slowly put her head up and looked into a pair of breath taking baby blue eyes. She looked the boy up and down, catching every little detail. The slick back blond hair. The round but toned face. The clothing. She looked at the color. Green and silver. Her favorite colors. She could also see the logo on the shirt he wore. A snake. Slytherin?

Maybe….

"You must be from Slytherin…. And from your characteristics you must be a prefect and also Draco Malfoy…."

He smirked.

"Well done. And your name is?"

Vicky slowly got up and walked strait up to Draco.

"I don't give men I just met my name."

Draco smiled at that. She's got class. 

"Well then. Follow me."

He turned and walked strait into the great hall. It was noisy with chatter and giggles and screams. Vicky looked around and then looked back at Draco.

"Go on."

Draco walked back to his seat with the rest of the Slytherin's and Vicky just stood there. She looked down one ilea and saw the head master nod and advance her with his hand. She slowly started to walk forward. She remembered how when she used to walk down the streets of Queen's everyone just stopped and stared. She felt more confident and strode up to the front with every single pair of eyes on here.

"Here goes nothing…"

She slowly walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Vicky and she closed her eyes.

"Ah… A little late are we? Well not to worry. I'll find the best place to put you…. Pure blood…."

Draco Malfoy was eating and talking but stopped as soon as he heard the words "Pure Blood" come to the air. He looked over and saw the girl who he had brought in. She was being sorted.

"Yo Draco… Come on Draco its just another bitch."

Crab said as he looked over to see Vicky.

"She an't no bitch. She's a pure blood like me. The bitches here aren't pure blood there just fucking sneaky little dikes."

Draco looked over again at Vicky. She was sexy. He bet she had a nice rack under that top and bra. The sorting hat continued to speak.

"So your Vicky. Vicky La Black. Sirius Black's little princess. You are very loyal. As you have shown your people from where you live. And the pure blood in you grows with power. Your ability to become powerful is great. And your trust and judgment is well too. You do deserve to be in Slytherin…."

Draco Malfoy turned his full attention to the girl. So her name is Vicky eh?

Well Vicky, for now on you'll be mine. No one else's just mine… 

Vicky took off the hat and slowly walked over to Draco. He got up.

"Here sit down…"

Vicky looked up at him.

"O…. K…."

She slowly sat down and Draco sat down right beside her and kicked Goyal out of his seat.

"So yea, welcome to the Slytherin's"

Draco motioned to his group and Vicky nodded. She looked down and cracked her knuckles.

"So tell me about yourself Vick."

Draco turned to face Vicky and put his chin in his hands.

"Ok…. Lets see………well first off I was living in Queen's New York when your father Lusius Malfoy found me and well… dragged me to your house. He told me that I was like a witch and I was a pure blooded witch. First off I thought he was crazy, until I found out I could like do magic. And I sorta freaked out by it. So he got me a wand. And he told me all about you. And I thought you sounded pretty cute, but know that I see you, you're more then cute…."

Vicky smirked and shook her head.

"Well enough of that… Now your dad said something along the lines of…._ all the other rooms in this house are being cleaned so you are aloud to sleep in my son's quarter's…_And I was like ok…. And I loved your room it was cool…. and then he put me on the train… and I'm here…."

Vicky was looking around at every one staring and snickering at her. God she felt like she was being judged just by sitting there.

"Don't bother with them. They don't understand how powerful and special you are…"

Draco whispered as he placed his hand on hers. Vicky looked up at him and smiled. Just then a girl budded into they're conversation and screamed.

"OH DRACO HONEY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

The girl turned around and smiled at Vicky.

"Hi I'm Jessie. I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend…"

"And that is supposed to scare me or some thing?"

Vicky smirked and she lazily looked up.

"Well of course! That means you can't touch my boy or look at him or flirt with him…."

"Hold up! You think I'm flirting with your boy? God girl what have to been smoking? And secondly that's not how you scare the shit outa some bitch."

Every one looked at Vicky. Even Draco had to see this.

"Ok first off you tell them if you touch or mess with my man I'll be fuckin brakin your ass in. And then prove it to them by doing it. Now if you really wanna get your bitchin face screwed up I suggest you keep on talking, but if not; leave."

Vicky just turned around and faced Draco. He smirked and nodded. Jessie looked at Vicky horrified and looked at Draco.

"Draco honey! Do some thing!"

Draco looked at the bitch and smiled.

"Ok…"

He stood up and grabbed Vicky by the arm.

"Come on babe let's go. Somewhere privet. Where we can finish what we started."

Every one in the whole hall stopped and they're mouth's dropped. Draco let his pride ride up with his confidence as he led Vicky out of the great hall into the corridor. He turned a corner and stopped and looked at Vicky.

"God that was some exit."

"Yea I guess so…"

Vicky giggled and leaned back against the wall.

"Your some thing Draco. I donno what it is about you. But I just wanna loose myself to you."

She shook her head again laughed.

"You don't even know what I mean. I better stop using my language around here…."

Draco had stepped closer and looked into Vicky's eyes.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Vicky looked up and smiled.

"I could fuck any girl in this castle, and it makes me feel in control… But there's just this one girl…."

"Who take's control of you…."

"And I would do any thing…."

"To be in control of her…."

Draco leaned in to kiss Vicky but she fell and he kissed the wall instead.

"But then again…. I find it so cute on how you plan to control me…."

Draco growled as he looked down to see a little smiling face looking up at him. She slowly slid between his legs and came up behind him.

"I think this is ganna be fun…."

She started to walk away when she heard a scream.

"THERE'S THE FUCKING BITCH WHO BLEW ME OFF! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOY?"

Vicky groaned and looked over to see three pissed off girl's come here way. She looked back and saw Draco hiding in the dark smiling at her. All right I get to fight! 

"Ok bitch watta want? You wanna know what I did to your boy? Your hot, sexy, fucktastic boy?"

"Yea you fuckin slut! You've done some thing to all our little boy's and now your ganna pay!"

Draco winced when he saw the eyes of his lover to be going blood red at the words "slut".

"First off I'm am no SLUT! And secondly you take that back before I make you eat those words whore!"

The girl's gasped and shook they're heads.

"Why should we?"

Vicky walked up to Jessie and through a punch; which it her in the nose and broke it.

"That's why!"

Vicky stood back and cracked her knuckles.

"OH MY GOD! SHE BROKE MY NOSE!"

"Yea, you better get that looked after. It may never heal."

All the girls ran away and Draco came out clapping his hands.

"That was beautiful!"

Vicky bowed and winced. That actually hurt more then it looked.

"I think I broke my hand."

Draco walked up and looked at it.

"I can heal it. I got the spell."

He took out his wand and tapped the hand three times and kissed it and instantly it healed. Vicky moved it around and hugged Draco.

"Thanks. I think I need to know that one. I think I'm ganna be in alota fights."

"Not if I got any thing to do with it."

Draco kissed Vicky on the cheek and pulled her up the stairs.

"Hey! Did I tell you, you could kiss me?!"

"Did I say you could hug me?"

Vicky looked down.

"Ok we're even."

Draco laughed and pulled her to the door of the common room.

"Newgirl!"

The picture opened up and they both walked inside. No one was there and Vicky smiled.

"I love it."

Draco led her to the girl's room and looked inside.

"Hey they don't have a bed for me! Great now here the fuck am I ganna…"

"You can sleep with me."

Vicky spun around and looked into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"Sure and when I'm not looking your ganna finger me till I cum right?"

Draco laughed and sighed.

"Well if you want me to…"

Vicky smiled and followed him to his room and she peeked inside.

"Will any one know I'm sleeping in here?"

"Well if any one sees you, yeah…."

Draco walked over to his bed and sat down and looked at Vicky.

"Are you ganna sleep in that?"

Vicky smirked and slowly took off her tang top.

"Nah I thought I would go naked just for you…."

She unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off and walked over to him in her G-string and bra.

"That's not naked."

"Just think it is…"

She slowly climbed onto the bed and sat down behind him. She was about to fall asleep when she heard voices and sunk into his bed.

"God I didn't think they were ganna be done so soon…."

Draco gabbed Vicky's clothing and stuffed it under his bed and closed the curtain around his bed and turned around to face a very hot and almost naked Vicky.

"Be quiet and don't say a word."

Vicky nodded and Draco got up and sat on his bed hiding Vicky under the covers.

"… Did you see her! God what I wouldn't give to fuck her ass!"

"Yea I know and her tits. Fuck man. She's the… the bangin queen!"

"We could gang bang her! She would be so tight!"

"Oh yea! And finger fuck her! Mmmm… her taste god I could die."

"And you will if you touch her…"

Draco said angrily as he heard Crab and Goyal talk about his girl.

"Oh hey…. Sorry Draco… We didn't see you there… We thought you were with Vicky…"

"I was. She's sleeping now."

Crab smiled and started to leave.

"Maybe I can get one little fuck before morn…."

"YOU DARE TOUCH HER, YOU'LL BE ANSWERIN TO ME! GOT THAT!?"

Both of the boys nodded and slowly went to bed. Draco turned around closed the curtain again to see Vicky asleep.

"Soon Vicky… I'll be the one fucking you… And no one else…"

Draco got under the covers and cuddled up to her and fell asleep.

Done!!! Well chapter one… I need reviews so I can put up the second one!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

ENJOY!!!

Vicky woke up in the middle of the night and gasped. Draco was naked and was asleep right beside her. She sat up and leaned back on a very cold window and choked back a scream. She felt the cold run through her body and she could see her nipples harden. She shivered and sighed. It had been three months since she had a good fuck. Her body was calling for it. The feel. It was overpowering her. She couldn't imagine being caught pleasuring herself like this in these conditions. Every night she would in Draco's bed. Her smell was permanent in his sheets. He would never get the smell of her juices to go away. But she needed to feel some thing in her. Not just her own fingers but also some thing else. Maybe not the whole thing just yet, but what if…

"Draco…."

Vicky slowly leaned over and tapped the sleeping boy on the shoulder. He was dead asleep.

"Great now what…."

Vicky looked around and saw Draco's wand lying on the window ledge and thought of some thing great. She took her wand and his wand and found a piece of string and tied them together at the narrow ends and slowly slid her legs apart. She pulled back her undergarments and slowly inserted the two wands with they're big ends in her.

"This'll be the last time I do this…."

Vicky slowly started to thrust them inside of her while thinking of her and Draco Malfoy fucking non stop. She did this for about 10 minutes, with every minute she went father and harder and faster. By the time she was done she had silently screamed out Draco's name and collapsed. She slowly took them out licking the ends off and untying them. She smelt Draco's and gulped. He's ganna know… she slowly put both of them back where they had come from and went back to bed. What she didn't know was that a pair of eyes watched her the whole time and his hard-on throbbed for it's release.

"Hey Vick."

Draco whispered as he saw the sun rise. Vicky turned over and looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should get dressed and up before the other boys…."

He pointed out Crab and Goyal. Vicky looked down and yawned.

"Sure… But I need robes to wear…"

Draco nodded and slowly got out of bed and grabbed his old robes.

"These are one's that I wore two years ago. They'll fit you."

He walked back over and handed them to her.

"Now get going before some one wants to fuck that tight pussy of yours…"

Vicky smirked and crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Where she got bathed and washed and dressed before any one even heard her. She slowly walked back out and saw Draco sound asleep again but there was a note at the end of the bed. She walked over and picked up the note and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and out of the common room before any one saw her. She opened the note while sitting down in the great hall. It read.

Hope you had a pleasant night dreaming after a wonderful show. You know what I mean, the two wands used as a cock. Just wonderful! And you calling my name. Mmm it's music to my ears. Well I hope your having fun. Don't worry I'll be there soon. So don't get comfortable being alone.

_Luv, Me._

Oh just great. 

Vicky thought as she folded up the note and stuck it into Draco's pant's pocket. The robes were three sizes too big, but Vicky really didn't mind.

"You must be Vicky La Black…"

The girl jumped at the interruption of her thoughts. She turned around to see a very tall man, wearing all black with long black hair.

"Uh… yea I'm her… I mean I'm me…"

"Well that's good, now I can see who my new pupil is…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The man sighed.

"I guess no one here told you… I'm Severus Snape. The head of the Slytherins'…"

Vicky nodded.

"I see… And where were you last night? I didn't see you…"

"I had a very important mission."

She rolled her eyes and looked up.

"Mail so early?"

A big black raven swooped down from the rafters and landed right in front of Vicky.

"For you?"

"I guess so… It's from Lucius…"

Vicky read over the letter and sighed.

"I'm not gonna get my robes till next week and my books till Monday!"

She looked over to see that she was talking to no one. Vicky sighed again and wrote back saying thanks a lot and that she would be a good girl. She looked up and over again to see Snape looking right at her.

"AAAHHH!"

"Sorry…"

"No, no it's ok…"

"I wanted to ask you… Vicky… Why you hurt Jessie?"

Vicky looked up and shrugged.

"She deserved it."

She heard the man snicker.

"Well I don't bet she deserved it… but if you do that again… I'll have to start punishing you…"

"Well I've heard what the 'punishments' are like here… and they're a bit worse then the punishments we have where I come from… I'll keep that in mind…"

Snape nodded and got up. Vicky looked back down and suddenly food appeared.

"AAHH…"

God, I'm not used to this shit yet. 

She grabbed a bagel and started to cut it open when she felt two people sit down right beside her.

"Hey… Vick… mind if we join you?"

"Uh… No not at all Crab… Goyal…"

Both boys smirked at each other and started to dig in.

"So… You a virgin Vick?"

Crab asked as he stuffed some bread into his mouth.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Cause he wants to get into your pants Vick… Not like me… I'll wait till the time is. Just. Right…"

Gloyal put his hand on Vicky's leg and slid his hand up. She gasped and felt her arms being held together. Vicky looked at both boys and she felt helpless. The hand went up further until she felt it in between her legs.

"You scream… We break your pretty little face…"

Crab whispered.

Where are you Draco? 

Vicky looked around the hall to see no one there. She felt really bad at this point and she couldn't do any thing.

"Now come on… We know you like to be rubbed… Moan for us and we'll let you go…"

"Forget it you bastards… I'm not doing an…"

She stopped in mid sentence when she felt some thing crack. Goyal started to rub with his thumb.

"Shut up! All we want to hear are moans!"

Vicky closed her eyes and tried to picture Draco rubbing her. But she couldn't picture him almost breaking her arms.

Please Draco… 

Draco was walking down to the great hall when he heard a muffled scream.

"God why do these hoe's gotta do it so fucking early in the morning?"

He walked into the hall to be shocked to see his two mates almost raping his girl.

"STOP… Please…"

"Rub harder… More the pain the better…"

"Come on bitch moan for us…. We know you like it…"

Draco couldn't stand it.

"STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Crab and Goyal looked up and gulped. They slowly got up and dropped Vicky onto the table.

"GET OUT NOW!"

The two boys ran off leaving a bruised Vicky on the table.

"Vic…"

"MMMMMM…."

Vicky opened her eyes to see Draco standing 10 feet away from her.

"Dra…"

Draco ran over to the girl and sat her up.

"Vick…"

"They didn't go all the way don't worry…"

Vicky tried to move her arms but winced and hissed in pain.

"Listen… Don't move…. I gotta…"

"You're not going any where… Please… I'm afraid…"

Draco picked up Vicky and placed her on the table and looked into her eyes.

"I should of let you sleep…"

Vicky placed her arms around Draco's neck and brought him in.

"Vi…"

"Shhhh…. Let me…"

Vicky kissed Draco softly. He felt smooth. Soft, warm, she needed more. On the other end of the kiss Draco was trying to control himself. Be patient…don't go fast… 

Vicky leaned in more and she felt Draco's tongue run along the bottom of her lip. She smiled and opened. Draco took this time and shoved his tongue into a waiting warm mouth. She tastes so great…god I want her… 

Draco moved one of his hands down to her legs to her vagina and the other one wrapped around her back. He started to rub and kiss deeper.

"Drac…. Stop…. People… will come soon…."

Vicky said between moans. Draco stopped and slowly backed away from Vicky.

"Come on… "

Vicky slowly got off the table and followed Draco out of the great hall and down a couple of corridors. Then he stopped and gently threw Vicky against a wall and looked at her.

"I think I got the hang of this control thing on you…"

"Think again… boy…"

Vicky whispered as she turned that tables and threw Draco against the wall. She smiled and sighed.

"You still can't do it… hon…"

Draco smirked and Vicky licked her lips. Vicky dove in and gave a very deep kiss, which shocked Draco and moaned. Vicky smiled against his lips and started to drape her hands all over him. Draco did the same.

"Where's that bitch know it all…. When I find her…."

"She didn't even sleep last night…."

"She didn't have a bed!"

Three girls laughed. Vicky stopped and went wide eye.

"Shit…"

Draco grabbed Vicky and stood in front of her.

"Let me handle this…"

"But…"

Draco glared at the girl but whipped his head around when he heard gasps.

"DRACO?!"

"What do you want Jessie?"

The girls hissed at Vicky and smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Well…."

Jessie walked up to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me…"

The two other girls snickered and made faces at Vicky. Vicky looked at the back of Draco's head. Come on, just get done with this… 

"Jessie. Let go of me"

"Huh?"

"Now."

Jessie slowly backed away from Draco. He turned around and kissed Vicky on the cheek.

"Now get out of here Jessie. Before Vicky hurts you ag…"

"She can't hurt me. If she does she'll get detention. The painful one."

Jessie smiled as she saw Vicky's face change. Jessie pulled out a knife and smiled again.

"I can just say I was defending myself."

She threw it right at Vicky and hit her in the upper arm. Vicky went wide eye with pain and lost her breath. Jessie smiled and walked away with the other girls following her. Draco looked at Vicky to see her slump down and start to breath hard.

"VICK!"

Nothing but breathing. Draco kneeled down right in front of her and looked into her eyes. They were gone. No emotion.

"Vicky…. Can you hear me?"

She slowly nodded and then her vision become blurry.

"Dr..a..co.."

The blood started to run. Fast. Hard. Draco ripped his shirt and took the rag.

"Vicky… I need to take the knife out…."

Vicky nodded and closed her eyes. Draco slowly took the knife out and heard an ear-shattering scream. He was surprised that no one came to see what had happened. He looked up to apologies to see that Vicky was not crying. Not one tear had fallen.

"Vick…. I'm sor…"

"Don't…. It needed to be done…. I'm fine…"

Draco quickly wrapped the rag around Vicky's arm and saw as the blood soaked the rag.

"I need help…."

Draco looked around only to see three students walking down the hall.

"Great…. just what I need…"

It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The three people that Draco Malfoy hated the most. But he needed to do this, he needed to help Vicky. Harry looked over to see Draco and a girl almost dead. Hermione on the other hand raced over and knelt down beside Vicky.

"Is she alright?"

Hermione asked Draco as she held the girl's head up.

"No…Jessie stabbed her."

Ron and Harry quickly picked up Vicky and started to carry her.

"We need to take her to the hospital wing."

"But that's on the other side of the school Harry, she won't make it. Besides she had lost to much blood already!"

Hermione stated as she started to look through her books.

"I'll try and find a spell that can stop the bleeding long enough for us to get her to safety."

Draco went over to Hermione and grabbed the book from her and handed her the knife.

"I can't fight Jessie for what she did, but you can. Give her back the knife and kick her ass for me and Vick while I look up the spell ok?"

Hermione looked down at the knife full of blood and nodded.

"Sure thing! I'll be right back!"

The girl ran off and Draco started looking through books. Ron decided to help and left Harry looking after the bleeding girl. Vicky stirred and groaned.

"When I get my hands…. on her…"

"Hey, no talking. You gatta save your energy."

Vicky slowly opened up her eyes and gasped. It was him. The guy! Her father's godchild. And this kid's dad was her godfather! Vicky turned her head to see Draco and some other boy reading and throwing books all over the place.

"You must be Harry Potter…Nice to meet yeah. I'm your father's godchild. And you're my dad's godchild…"

Vicky said as she turned her head back to face Harry. Harry was quiet surprised and smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet yeah to Vicky."

"I GOT IT!"

Draco yelled as he picked up the book and raced over to Vicky. He took out his wand and looked down at the page.

"_From light to dark,_

_From east to west._

_From open to close,_

_From alive to dead._

_Let the light be seen,_

_And the wound closed._

_From east to west,_

_And let it be known._

_That this wound won't heal,_

_But will only be closed._

_From the time It's done,_

_Till the time we all think it's dead."_

Draco chanted as he closed his eyes and lightly placed his hand on her wound and tapped his wand twice. Harry and Ron looked down at the wound and saw that it had stopped bleeding but was not closed. Draco opened up his eyes and looked up to see Hermione come running back with blood on her hands. She looked over to Harry, and over to Ron then to Draco and smiled.

"A couple of cuts was all that they needed. And they all got them."

Alright you can chapter three? I need to know people so review!!!


End file.
